


Jumin Han vs The Vending Machine

by J_L_Hynde



Series: MYSME Tumblr Scenarios [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, employees of C&R, he put the bill in backwards, jaehee is fed up with jumin, jumin is bad with techonology, pre rage rage against the everlasting party, stupid technology, this guys is our boss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/J_L_Hynde
Summary: Jumin Han is bad with technology. Inspired off the quote from Jaehee: "He doesn't even know how to work a vending machine."





	Jumin Han vs The Vending Machine

_A/N: So I was playing the deep route again & I came across this…_

_& it was just too funny of a picture to imagine Jumin Han CEO of C &R not being able to use a vending machine. & one thing led to another & I decided to write a little something based on this. _

_(The characters Mi-Cha Pak & Min-Hee Cheong are from my current Mystic Messenger fic. Rage, Rage Against the Everlasting Party. I decided to have this be a sort of prequel to that story.)_

* * *

Mi-Cha took a sip of her coffee, eyes darting across the cafeteria where the company’s CEO stood in front of the row of vending machines. Even from this distance, she could tell there was something off with him —It was Jumin Han, the Jumin Han, buying something from a vending machine —something that no one, much less her, had ever seen him do. One would think that he was above such things. And it was far more likely for him to have his assistant, Ms. Kang, to go and physically make him an iced coffee than for him to buy one. So it came as a surprise that she saw him there. Also as far a she could recall Mr. Han had never once visited the cafeteria, or she hadn’t seen him there in all her 3 years of working there. But disregarding all that there was something incredibly disconcerting about his body language. **  
**

His shoulders were tense, held rigidly straight by his spine as he punched rather forcibly at the buttons on the machine. Mi-Cha could just make out his brooding expression that only intensified that feeling of wrongness. While she had never really spoken to the man, she knew that Mr. Han could be very intimidating when he wanted, and even when didn’t want to, so she felt a bit sympathetic toward the machine. To be on the other side of that disapproving glare… She shuddered to even think about it.

Leaning over, she snatched her phone from her purse and opened her texts.

 

> **Mi-Cha Pak:** U won’t believe wut I’m seeing

She typed and then discreetly snapping a picture of Mr. Han, sending it off to her friend.

 

> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  Wut?! O_O
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  Is that the boss?? Buying coffee?? From a machine?? In the cafeteria?!
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  lol. Yup.
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  I can’t believe it! Is he high or somethin?
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  Maybe… He’s been over there for the last 15 min.
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  It’s kinda unnerving. He’s been glaring at the machine…punching all the buttons…
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  Maybe the things broken? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  …Idk. You don’t think…
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:** Wut?
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  forget it. It’s stupid. There’s no way…
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  No! Come on. Tell me! T_T
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  …well. I was wondering if he knew how to use it? Like I’ve never seen him buy anything from a vending machine before, so maybe…
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  haha! Wut? Mr. Han?
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  Nah. There’s no way.
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  that’s why I said forget it.
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  he’s the CEO of a multinational corporation, how could he not know?
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  …
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:** you don’t really think…?

Mi-Cha noticed Ms. Kang, entering the cafeteria with a tray of food purchased from the little cafe. The woman stopped noticing her boss and for a second it looked like she was going to walk right past him. However, then she steeled her shoulders and went to see what was going on. Mi-Cha tilted her head curiously as Mr. Han turned his dark glare on her, a won bill in his hand. He said something to her and she sighed taking the bill from his hand and flipping it around fed it into the slot and pressed one of the buttons. The machine gave a whirring noise and then a bottle dropped down into the slot.

_Omg. Omg!_

She couldn’t believe it. Mr. Han, the CEO, had been trying to put the bill in backward? Like what?

> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  omg. I was right.
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  Really?
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  I can’t believe it… He put the bill in backwards.
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  No way… r u serious?
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  i swear to honey buddha chips
> 
> **Min-Hee Cheong:**  WOW… & that guy’s our boss?
> 
> **Mi-Cha Pak:**  …tell me about it. -_-


End file.
